


Subtlety

by flopwafflestix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I like all the kinks, Kink, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopwafflestix/pseuds/flopwafflestix
Summary: Watching your boyfriend play video games while holding back a large amount of liquid can definitely make you squirm. It also doesn’t help when said boyfriend is ignoring all of your subtle hints and you have to get increasingly more obvious with your actions. Luckily for Prompto, Noctis finally get it and he gives him the relief he has been craving.





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! For my debut fic I wanted to do something that you don’t see a lot of in the XV fandom. So why not some Omorashi? It is just one of the many kinks I enjoy, and trust me there are a lot, and hope to cover eventually. If you have any suggestions or requests, just leave me a comment and I will do my best! This stuff is my bread and butter and I love nothing more than to smut stuff up! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> No beta, we die like men!

Prompto fidgeted in his seat, pressing his thighs together while stifling a moan behind his teeth. As of yet Noctis, who was focused on his game and therefore not paying pull attention to the movements of his boyfriend, hadn’t noticed what should be the familiar designs of his distress. 

How many times had they done this sort of thing? He had honestly lost count. Furthermore, how could Noctis not know what he was driving at, when he squirmed in this particular manner? Maybe he wasn’t making it obvious enough. The blonde shifted his hips again this time letting an audible groan fall from his lips.

“Hm?” Noctis asked, as if Prompto had actually said something.

Really, dude? Was he that absorbed into what he was doing to  _ not _ get a freaking clue? For a moment Prompto was offended. Or at least he wanted to be. But his mind was firmly on the pressure growing in his lower abdomen and the almost painful sensation crawling over his legs. He groaned again, this time even louder, and moved his hands to put pressure on his crotch.

The movement seemed to grab his boyfriend’s fleeting attention and Noctis turned away from the screen to look at his face. Prompto caught his eyes and blinked several times, hoping that Noctis would get the subtlety of the gesture.

“Are you okay, Prom?” Noctis asked, voice laced with concern. His eyebrows knit together and he leaned in ever so slightly, letting his hand come to rest on Prompto’s leg. Dark eyes searched his, looking for any sign that might indicate the look of distress in his lover’s eyes.

“Y-yeah, I’m… Good?” Prompto breathed. He hadn’t meant for that to come out as a question, but there it was. His eyes darted down in the direction of his hand. Not as subtle as he would have liked but, hey if it got the job done, right?

Apparently, it didn’t. Noctis was still looking at his face, searching for answers that the blonde felt were painfully obvious. Prom sucked in a deep breathe and let it out slowly to keep from moaning as another wave of pressure settled over him. He was definitely getting uncomfortable now. It was exciting and painful and almost too much at times, but he couldn’t get enough. Now if he could only get Noctis to understand what he was trying to say.

 

**************

 

The first time they had engaged in something like this it had been by accident. A movie, a large sugary drink, and an intense makeout session, followed by an impatient Noctis had led to a rather marvelous discovery for both of them.

That first time was intense, and had resulted in Prompto being both humiliated and exhilarated at the same time. He hadn’t meant for it to happen like that. It was honestly an accident. When his bladder finally let loose, thankfully they had been fucking in the shower, he was sure his boyfriend was going to think there was something wrong with him; either mentally or medically.

But instead, Noctis had simply grinned, kissed his blush stained cheeks and swollen lips and said that he thought it was incredibly hot. This in turn had led to several extensive internet searches and a name.

Omorashi, is what this particular kink went by. Honestly, it was fascinating, and as Noctis had said, incredibly hot. If not a little bit embarrassing at first. But in a good way.

A bit of further digging lead him to some safety guidelines. Things like: Don’t hold more than once every three days. Drink your liquid slowly and over time to give your body a chance to absorb it properly. And never drink more than you are sure you can handle. Water toxicity is a thing.

Easy enough.

The next time they engaged in this type of play it was definitely more planned. Prompto had spent hours preparing everything from the sheets on their bed to types of towels they would use to absorb liquids. It had all gone rather smoothly and lead to one of the best fucks of their lives.

Soon it became a regular thing with them, occurring at least once a month if not more. It took a lot of prep and between Noct’s duties as the crown prince and his own photography work they didn’t get to do it as often as they would have liked. But still, that made it all the more special.

 

**************

 

Which is why Prompto was looking at his boyfriend with big wet eyes and a pleading look. He had already done the prep in the bedroom, which Noctis seemed not to have noticed, and consumed an adequate amount of water, about a liters worth. But all Noct wanted to do on their day off together was play video games. It was exasperating to say the least.

Noctis just continued to look at him with that confused look on his face. In response Prom groaned and pushed his hand harder against his already aching cock. This time he wasn’t going for subtle. He needed his lover to understand and if he had to be super obvious about it? Well, so be it.

That seemed to do the trick. Noctis’ eyes went wide and he made a tiny gasping noise of understanding as he set his controller on the coffee table all the while never taking his eyes off of him.

“Why didn’t you say so, babe?” he asked as he leaned in to claim Prompto’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Dude. I have been sitting here for the better part of half an hour squirming and shifting in hopes that you would notice,” Prompto said flatly, though his eyes were full of warmth and affection. 

“Have you? I guess I didn’t notice because that is how you usually act.”

Noctis was now pressing kisses to his jaw and neck while his hands found their way under his shirt to stroke over the flat of his stomach. Prompto wanted to retort but found that he couldn’t. His heart was racing and all that came out was a pleased sigh.

This happened a lot actually. The raven haired prince had a particular talent for finding ways to distract and deflect his annoyance simply by using his mouth and hands. Or any part of his body, really.

“Mmm,” Noctis breathed against his skin, his lips brushing over his pulse point teasingly, “you’re really worked up aren’t you? How long have you been waiting?” His hand drifted lower, slowly working its way down to trace the outline of his lover’s straining cock through the rough fabric of his jeans before palming his gently.

Prompto moaned, arching up into the contact as he fought to keep control of his bladder.Holding always made everything so intense. He shivered despite the fact that  his legs and hips ached with the tension of keeping his bodily functions at bay. Still, he found even that pain pleasurable. The whole experience was satisfying really and he couldn’t wait to move this to the bedroom.

As if he knew what Prompto was thinking, this time at least, Noctis pulled back and smiled down at his partner’s flushed cheeks. “Come on, let’s get you into a more comfortable position, one with less a little less clothes.” He grabbed Prompto’s free hand and helped him to his feet.

Standing shifted his weight and he swore he could actually hear the sloshing of liquid in his bladder. Another excited shiver glazed over his skin and he groaned. At first he wasn’t sure he could actually make it from the couch to their bed without letting go. As he took those first tentative steps he was hyper aware of the need to keep his thighs pressed together with his hand pressing firmly against his crotch.   

It seemed to take longer than usual but, they finally reached the door to their bedroom and Noctis stopped him just on the other side of it with a hand to his chest. He looked like he wanted to say something but Prompto cut him off, guessing at what he was going to ask.

“Noct, you’re killing me dude. I already prepped everything and we are good to go,” he ground out, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “If we don’t hurry, I am going to explode right here in the hall and that is  _ not _ how I planned for this to go. As it is I’m pretty sure that we aren’t going to be able to go that lon-”

He never got to finish his sentence as the next thing he knew was Noctis’ tongue was working its way past his lips and flicking over the back of his teeth. He felt his hips, and his entire body, being pulled forward by firm and sure hands into the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. The kiss was hot and needy, with just a touch of the smugness that suffused Noctis when he was in control of the the situation. He loved every second of it. He always did. Cause let’s face it, the Prince of Luicis was a damn good kisser.

Time slipped through his fingers as he lost himself in that familiar and yet somehow new feeling. He wasn’t exactly sure when Noctis had turned him around, nor was he aware that they had in fact crossed the room to the edge of the bed. The next thing he knew, he was being eased back onto the blankets and Noctis was straddling his thigh. Prompto could feel his heat and hardness pressing into his leg.

“Noct,” he panted, need and passion lacing the single syllable, when the kiss was finally broken. Prompto’s hands slid up to rest on the other’s hips, pulling him closer. The pressure of his hand was replaced by Noct’s weight while simultaneously allowing for a bit of friction between their bodies. He moaned and threw his head back, exposing the sensitive skin of his throat.

Noctis took the bait, just as Prompto knew he would, and flicked his tongue over the delicate skin of his collar bone, earning him more gasps and noises of pleasure. In this way Prompto knew exactly how to operate Noctis. He fed off of the encouragement and the pleasure he was able to give his partner and Prompto was only too happy to offer up sustenance. It was a fair trade in his mind.

It didn’t take long for both of their shirts to come off as well as Prompto’s pants, leaving him in a pair of dark red boxer briefs. His cock was almost painfully hard at this point and he was certain that he was going to let go at any moment.

He tried to hold it back, he really did, but as Noctis shifted his hips just a fraction of an inch it was enough to alleviate the pressure that had been holding him back. He couldn’t fight it anymore the sensation was too intense and he felt himself slipping over the edge.

“Nnnh, Noct… I’m gonna… pee,” he breathed rapidly, giving his boyfriend fair and clear warning of his intent. In response, Noctis shifted even further, slipping off of him completely and picking up his head to watch the main event, as it were.

“Ughn… nnn... mmmm…” Prompto moaned as the first trickle of damp warmth splashed against his pelvis. “Ah-ahhh,” he sighed as the pressure he had been feeling slowly eased and heat flooded his body for a brief moment before cooling rapidly against his skin. He let out his breath in a long euphoric sigh, accented with soft moans of relief. It felt like heaven being here with the man he loved, doing something that required this level of trust and understanding. That more than anything was what he craved most.

“Fuck,” Noctis breathed against his ear, swirling his tongue over the shell and nibbling at his lobe. “You look so fucking hot right now, babe. That was incredible.” He could feel his lover grinding into his hip as the last of his urine seeped into this underwear.

He was left panting and boneless, though his erection never flagged, as he let out a sigh of relief. Prompto felt Noctis shift slightly next to him. He opened his eyes, curious as to what was going on,  and stared up into dark blue orbs, love and adoration staring back at him and smiled. “That was… intense.”

Noctis grinned and small chuckle escaping him. “Yeah it was. Hot as hell too.” He leaned over and kissed his lover, it was all gentle smoldering heat but held the promise of reignition once they arrived at their next stop. The shower. The contact lingered, and Prompto brought his hand up to tangle in onyx tresses, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart they were both nothing but smiles and softness.

“Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes and all warm,” Noctis whispered. “Then we can get you even  _ more _ dirty before we get you clean again.” The prince raised his eyebrows suggestively before nuzzling into his neck.

“Dude, that was… bad,” Prompto teased, amusement evident in his voice. Just the same, he turned into him and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, pressing soft and sweet kisses to his face and lips.

He loved Noctis with every beat of his heart and tried to convey that in this most intimate of moments with the smallest and most subtle gesture he could think of. Sure, he could have simply said the words he was feeling but, there was something to be said for unspoken affection. It belied a deeper and more trusting affection in his opinion.

Anyone can say those three little words, and mean them. But it takes determination and passion to  _ show _ someone you love them. And that is exactly what he intended to do for the rest of the evening. For the rest of his life.

It takes, subtlety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you are awesome and I hope you enjoyed this fun little ride. I may or may not expand this into a ficlet, depending on if there is a want for that kind of thing. Leave me a comment and let me send some love back your way. *muah* <3


End file.
